Full Moon Friday!(the 13th)
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: Stiles asks questions and Derek replies... is it just an oldwives' tale or is there more? [COMPLETE]


"So... does it?" Stiles asked, poking Derek with a finger as he followed the wolf through the Preserve.

"Does what?" Derek replied as he paused to turn and level a glare at the teen.

"Does Friday the thirteenth do anything special to werewolves?" Stiles answered as though he'd repeated the question a few times. He probably had. Derek had just been letting the words wash over him like background noise. Soothing his rapidly fraying nerves this close to the full moon rising.

"Not usually," Derek replied as he turned to full face the teen. "Why?"

"What do you mean by 'usually'?" Stiles insisted, eyes lighting up at the prospect of getting new information on werewolves from Derek. "And I'm always curious. I like to know how things work. And if I'm going to be any kind of an Emissary... Spark... whatever," his hand flapped around his head like he was swatting at flies, "then I need to know everything I can about werewolves and what can affect them."

"What about banshees and kitsunes?" Derek retorted, ignoring the new question.

"No one has much info on the banshees in general... and as for kitsune? Kira's mom is giving me info here and there. It's a slow process but I'm writing everything down so I don't forget it," Stiles beamed proudly and he stood up completely straight. He'd grown a little more and the height difference between them had disappeared.

"That's interesting," Derek said with a half smirk as he turned to start their trek again.

"Hey! That's no fair! I answered your question so you should answer mine," Stiles grouched as he scrambled after the older man. He'd gotten a little more graceful as his body finally started to fill out. "What did you mean by 'usually'?"

Derek sighed as they walked into a clearing and turned to face the teen. "It's an old wives tale. But then, most of the lore we have on the supernatural is," he started. He noted the way Stiles held still, as though listening with every part of his body. "It's... for wolves that aren't Alphas... those that are born werewolves. Sometimes on a Friday the thirteenth, if it's a full moon, we can try to ... to fully shift."

Stiles cocked his head as he puzzled on the other's words. "What do you mean? Like the Alpha shift that Peter did?"

Derek shook his head and looked over the trees. The moon had started it's journey into the night sky, casting everything in an eerie blue light. "Like a full wolf."

Stiles' eyes went comically wide as the words sank in. He flailed a little before he managed to get himself under control. "Oh my god! That's so cool! Have you ever done it?"

Derek gave the teen a flat look again as he mouth drew down at the corners in a stern frown. "No. There hasn't been one in fourteen years. I wasn't old enough last time."

"So... are you going to do it tonight? I think you could. And you'd be a wicked looking wolf!" Stiles insisted as he felt a shiver of anticipation from his Spark at the thought of getting to see one of his wolves manage a full shift.

"It's ... I might not be able to," Derek replied as he looked at the ground. He'd always wanted to try. Ever since he'd seen his mother transform for the first time.

"I won't laugh if you can't," Stiles insisted solemnly. "I'll even cheer you on. And who knows? Maybe having a Spark around could help you manage the change."

Derek looked up, a hopeful light sparked in his eyes but he remained silent, not wanting to hope for something that could be taken away from him so easily. Even though he knew Stiles wouldn't do something like that to him.

"Dude, I'll even hold your clothes but you have to let me pet you if you go full wolf," Stiles added as he held out his arms.

"Seriously?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow, even as he moved to take his jacket off.

"Yup. That's what buds do," Stiles replied with a wide grin as he realized was going to get what he wanted. And Derek would hopefully get what he wanted. So everyone was going to win.

"And you're not planning on taking naked pictures of me, are you?" Derek asked warily as he looked at the grin on Stiles' face and paused in taking his shirt off.

Stiles frowned at the accusation, "Dude. I would totally use your awesomely sculpted chest and abs for my nefarious purposes, but I wouldn't use naked pictures of you."

Derek raised his other eyebrow. "_Miguel_?"

Stiles blushed slightly as Derek laid his shirt over Stiles' arm. "Yeah. Like that. But to be fair, I didn't know you then. All I knew was that you were a werewolf at that point. And that I could probably use your hotness to get Danny to do what we wanted him to do."

Derek drew his eyebrows together as he started on his sneakers. "Really? You think I'm hot?"

Stiles' eyes went comically wide as the realized what he'd just said. "I don't know know what the safe answer is!" he whined.

"The truth," Derek answered simply as he tied his shoes together and slung them over Stiles' free arm.

"Yes?" Stiles replied as he closed his eyes like he expected to be hit.

"Good," Derek replied with a smirk as he laid his pants and underwear over Stiles' arm and turned away from the teen to walk towards the center of the clearing.

"Wha-?" Stiles asked as he felt the weight and opened his eyes in time to see Derek's completely naked butt. "I think I'm gonna pass out," he murmured.

"I wouldn't recommend that," Derek chuckled as he closed his eyes and tipped his face towards the moon, concentrating on the feel of the moon's pull on his wolf. "You might miss something."

Stiles stared in open mouthed silence as Derek's whole body seemed to ripple for a second. He let his own mind quiet as he focused on Derek. He could feel an answering ripple from his Spark and gave a nudge to Derek.

Derek gasped as he felt his whole body _shift_ and realign. He fell to all fours as fur sprouted all over, and his spine and face elongated. It felt freeing as he closed his eyes to get a better feel for the Change. He felt a nudge from Stiles, familiar with the way the teen's Spark felt when he helped his wolves and couldn't help the slight smile that came to his face that quickly changed into a wolfish grin. He opened his eyes to a different perspective, close to the ground and sharper.

"Holy god," Stiles breathed as he watched Derek shake himself, coat shifting with the movement and shining under the light from the moon.

Derek gave a half-bark and trotted over to Stiles, tongue back in his mouth for the moment. He nuzzled the teen and licked his face before sitting back on his haunches with his head tilted.

"That's so cool. And you're gorgeous," Stiles breathed softly as his fingers itched to dig into the soft looking, dark fur. Derek snorted at the comment and nuzzled Stiles again. "Can I set your clothes down?"

Derek nodded and watched as Stiles stacked all of his clothes on his shoes and reached out slowly, hesitant as to weather or nod Derek would accept the gesture. Derek gave a huff and leaned into the fingers, fur as soft as it looked.

"You know your fur is as soft as your hair?" Stiles murmured quietly as he let his fingers card through h dark fur. "And your eyes are the same pretty hazel green, except when you make them flash, like that." He laughed softly as he leaned into the warmth offered by the wolf and slowly nuzzled the thick fur. He laughed softly as he heard a low woof and felt Derek rest his head on Stiles' back. "So... you can fully shift into a full wolf. What do you want to do now?"

Derek pulled away and pranced a bit before stilling. He waited until Stiles was looking at him and ran a few meters away before running back and barking.

"You want me to chase you? Through the woods? In the dark," Stiles asked as he stood and looked over at the wolf. He noted the white tips of his paws like each one had been dipped in white paint, and a streak of white down his chest from just under his chin that stopped mid-belly. He shook himself and watched as Derek nodded and hopped a bit again with another woof. "Alright, but you need to go easy on me. I don't have wolfy reflexes like you do. And what about your clothes?"

Derek shook himself and walked over to the pile and sniffed before prancing away.

Stiles shrugged and figured they'd be okay. "Then lead on."

Derek barked happily and let out a short howl before taking off at a bouncing, zigzagging run. He looked back and saw Stiles following in a straight line with a grin on his face to match the wolfy one Derek was sporting him himself. They ran for over three hours; stopping occasionally, before Stiles collapsed on his back in the middle of a clearing.

"Man, you're gonna have to give me a bit before we head back for your clothes. I'm whipped. It was like running suicides for Finstock," Stiles panted and he looked up to see the moon was much lower now. He laughed as a tongue laved over his face and helped cool him off. "At least you don't have doggy breath."

Derek huffed and flopped on his stomach next to Stiles with his head on the teen's stomach. He closed his eyes, content to enjoy the other's presence.

"I guess we should probably start heading back soon," Stiles sighed as he sat up and looked around, dislodging Derek who huffed as he moved his head to stay on Stiles' lap. "Are those your clothes?"

Derek lifted his head and followed Stiles' line of site before looking up at the teen and nodding.

"So... you led me back here. That's kinda sweet," Stiles replied. Derek huffed and stood, walking over to his pile of clothing. He shifted back to human, the process a little slow as though the born wolf was tired.

"Thank you," Derek said as he started pulling his clothes on.

"For what?" Stiles asked as he flopped back in the grass and stared at the sky.

There was silence before he felt more than saw Derek lay down next to him. "Everything," Derek replied as he laid his head on Stiles' stomach as he looked at the stars himself.

"Any time," Stiles replied as he let his hand unconsciously drift down to tangle in Derek's hair. He froze as he realized what he was doing.

"You can keep going," Derek said as he reached up and dragged Stiles' hand through his hair. "It feels nice."

"Yeah?" Stiles asked as he started carding his fingers through the thick black hair. "I think you're nice."

"Same here," Derek replied with a shrug. "Well, more than that. But I didn't think we were doing confessions."

Stiles sputtered and froze again. "Do... what!?"

Derek tilted his head back to look at Stiles. "Confessions. About feelings. Like the ones I have for you," Derek added flatly with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles' eyes went wide and he nodded silently. "That's so awesome!"

Derek huffed and leaned up and laid a gentle kiss on Stiles' lips. He pulled back a bit and waited to see how Stiles would respond.

"Hell yes!" Stiles crowed in triumph as he wrapped the older man in a tight hug.

Derek merely held on to the teen and let him try to hug the life out of him.

"Best Friday the Thirteenth ever!" he shouted as he crashed his lips back onto Derek's with a grin.

The End


End file.
